Rose Is Still Around
by Emalee 23
Summary: The 11th doctor has lost everybody he's traveled with. The Tardis has taken them to parallel London. He is trying to find rose and the human duplicate doctor. (Sorry I suck at summary's!) (this is based by carbunckle22) link:Rose is Still Around (Eleven/Rose, Rose/10.5)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

11th Doctors p.o.v

"I've lost everyone i cared for." I say as I look at the cotrol panel then I say "I miss her more than anybody I've met." with tears pouring out of my eyes. Thats whe the tardis started making noises. "I know you miss her too girl. Theres just no way that we can go back and see her. We can't risk killing people." i say disapointed

Thats when everything started to go crazy! All the lights on the inside were going crazy and the buttons were going crazy. "Where are you taking us girl?" I asked

Then we landed. I stepped out and I extremly shocked at the sight i saw. We were in the parallel london. Rose was here. We were near her appartment complex.

"You brought us to her. How did you manage this?" I asked. When I tried to get back into the tardis the doors wouldnt open. I tried everything to get back in.

"Well since im here i might as well see how shes doing." I say. I start to walk around.

(A/N. This story is based off of a youtube video called "Rose is Still Around (Eleven/Rose, Rose/10.5)" by carbuncle22 )

(Thank you carbuncle22 for giving me the chance to do this!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose p.o.v

~one month later~

I woke up and got out of bed. I started making pancakes and bacon when I felt two arms wrap around me. "Good morning babe." I say with a grin on my face when I felt him kissing my neck.

"Did you sleep good?" he asks and I nod.

Ever since the real doctor left me I haven't been lonely at all. His human duplicate has been great company. I just had to teach him a few things here and there. He got a job in a major company and I'm still working in the shop. Mum had my brother in September with dad. Nicky had a new love in his life and her name is Samantha. I moved out and got my own place with "John Smith." Lately things have been feeling off and out of place and I haven't been able to figure out why.

He unwrapped his arms and went towards the coffee maker. I put the food on the plates and I set his plate at his spot of the table and I sit down to eat.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asks and I nod. He gets my cup out and pours some in. "Ill take it black this morning." I say

He looks at me with a bit of confusion, "You always have milk and sugar in it. Are you ok?"

"I had that dream again..." I say as I look down at my food

"Its only a dream. It wont happen. I swear I will protect you." he says as he grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

"I have to get dressed for work now." I say and I get up and head towards our room.

I pick out a pink floral shirt and jeans. I get dressed and put on my jean jacket. I put on my name tag and head out the door.

As I was walking to work I had a feeling that somebody watching me. I just blew it off as nothing.

11th doctors P.O.V

I was walking near some apartment buildings when I saw her. She looked as beautiful as the last time I saw her. She looked like she was off to work and I followed her. She wont recognize me. I have a different face now.

Just then her phone rings

"Hello? Oh its you." she said happily

"Yes, I would love to get lunch with you. Lets meet up at 12:30 thats when my lunch starts. Did you want to meet at the shop on the corner?" she asks

"Ok. Ill see you there mate. I love you." she says and she hangs up the phone.

I wish that was me she was saying I love you to. I need to talk to her. I will find a way to get her by herself.

10th duplicate P.O.V

since she left I wanted to call her. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

~riiiiinnnnnngggggg~ ~ Riiiiinnnnnnnnngggg~

"Hey babe." I say

"Hello? Oh its you." she said happily

"Would you like to get lunch together? Its my day off so I want to buy your lunch."

"Yes, I would love to get lunch with you. Lets meet up at 12:30 that's when my lunch starts. Did you want to meet at the shop on the corner?" she asks

"I'll see you there. I love you." I say

"Ok. Ill see you there mate. I love you."she says and hangs up the phone

I feel a bit better now that I'll be seeing her for lunch. Rose has been having the same dream since last month where she gets thrown into the Tardis and shes being taken by an unknown man. Maybe this dream isn't just a deam but a warning? I'll have to get to the bottom of this.

(A/N: this story was inspired by carbuncle 22 on )

Link; Rose is Still Around (Eleven/Rose, Rose/10.5)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose P.O.V

Ever since I got to the shop there was a guy wearing a bow tie there. He keeps going though our items and looks at me now and again. I saw him move into a different section. I go up to him.

"hello sir. My name is Rose, Do you need some help sir?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"Actually yes. I'm looking for a gift to give to a girl I haven't seen in a long time."

"That I can help with!" I say happily. I take him to the jewelry section to show him our new arrivals. I take out my key and open the glass casing and take out a diamond necklace.

"If its an ex girlfriend you could always win her over with this." I say and I show him the necklace.

"She's a simple girl and doesn't like flashy things."

"Oh. I can find something simple. I love simple things too." I say with a smile. I look at the clock and it read 12:30.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go. It's my lunch break. I can help you when I get back or I can have a different employee help you." I say as pit the necklace in the glass case and lock it.

"It's fine rose. Ill be back tomorrow." he says with a smile and I smile back.

With that I left. I walked my way to the shop around the corner and I saw him sitting there. When I got closer he stood up. I ran up to hm and wrapped m arms around him. He squeezed me tighter than he usually does. I pull back and I plant my lips on his. We basically started to make out on the spot. He pulled back and motioned to the tables outside the shop with my favorite food on the table. Fish and chips with a diet coke. We walked to the table and sat down.

"How was work?" he asks

"It was fine. A guy came in and needed help to pick out a gift for his ex that he wanted to win back. It was so sweet!" I say while eating.

"Aw. What did he pick out?"

"Well he didn't pick anything out. I told him I was leaving for my lunch break and he said he would be back tomorrow." I say

10th duplicate P.o.V

"That's strange." I say.

She finishes eating and looks up at me.

"He probably wants my help because I'm simple. He said he was looking for something simple for her." she says

"Probably. Well this was a pleasure. You better get back you don't want to be late." I say

She looks at her watch and bolts up from her seat. I get out of my chair too.

"Yeah! I'm going to be late! Ugh!" she says and gives me a peck on my cheek and starts running back to the shop.

( I do not own Doctor Who and this story is based off the youtube video by carbuncle22.)

LINK; watch?v=uuUYCW7mPUU


End file.
